A Day with the Beilschmidt Brothers
by i.Jinx
Summary: Ever wonder what an every day life would be like for the Germans? Read to find out why they're burning down Wal-mart! Laugh or cry at Ludwig's pain. Rated T for curse words, and for my weird humor. Semi-Crack. Pairings mention. Human/Countries names used


12:00 am

Ludwig, sitting at his desk smiling, stares at the papers. He just finished his paperwork for the week. After all the curses from Romano, all the pasta he had to eat from Feliciano and all of Alfred's pestering he was finally done.

"Now I can have a quiet night" Ludwig said happily, stretching his arms out. "Might as well have some of that tea from Japan" He spoke to himself. Getting up from his desk, to the kitchen, Ludwig kept thinking to himself about what he'll be able to do tomorrow. "I'll probably make some wurst and read" He spoke to himself, quietly passing by Gilbert's room.

"Gilbert?" He said looking in, wondering why Gilbert was quiet, but found that his brother wasn't in. Grumbling to himself and combing his hair back with his fingers, wondering where his brother went. He just shrugged it off, thinking that it's too late to be thinking that far. "Gilbert can survive…hopefully…" The German spoke to himself again, heading off to the kitchen. When arriving to the kitchen he fills the kettle with water and lit the stove, starting to boil the water. To pass the time, he picked up the newspaper. When he was about to turn the page…

_Knock Knock_

"_Better not be Gilbert" _Ludwig thought to himself, getting up. Sighing and answering the door, before him was Francis and Antonio, smiling like they had seen a double rainbow. Looking down between the pair was Gilbert being hold by his arms from his friends. The German man glared down at his brother.

"What did he do now?" Ludwig asks the sober pair.

Francis smiled "Well you see…"

_Flashback_

"_This is the awesomest beer in the world! Not as awesome as me though" Gilbert said laughing, drinking his drink._

"_Not as good as Vodka, Da?" Ivan said behind Gilbert, making Gilbert coughed._

"_What the Hell is wrong with you, you bastard!" Gilbert shouted at him._

"_Already drunk I see, I knew you could never hold your drink" Ivan taunted him, taking a sip from him Vodka to make him angrier._

_It worked… "I could hold my drinks, only awesome people could!" He shouted at him._

_Ivan smiled "Well should we have a friendly completion? Da?" _

"_Hell yeah!" _

Present time 

Antonio laughed "He could hold his drinks, but could hold up Russian drinks." He spoke with a smile, looking down at his friend.

"After he lost, he broke a beer bottle and swung at Ivan, making Ivan to take out his pipe" Francis said with a shiver. "So the manager kicked us out while Gilbert passed out"

"Dfskjasdfmsjh" They heard Gilbert grumbled out.

Sighing, Ludwig took Gilbert from the torso and putting him on the floor in the house.

Francis looked down, "I don't think that was nice Ludwig" He commented

Ludwig glared at the grinning pair. "Good night." He told them; shutting the door at their faces.

"Hey Ludwig?" Gilbert called out for the German; groaning he picked him up and dropped him on the couch. "Hey Ludwig~!"

Sighing, Ludwig responded. "Yes?"

"I love you in every way~" Gilbert said with a smile.

Germany's mind stopped working for a second as he stared blankly at his drunken brother. "What?"

"In every way~….IF YOU WERE GAY, THAT'D BE OKAY, I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY, I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY. BECAUSE YOU SEE, IF IT WERE ME, I WOULD FEEL FREE TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY BUT I'M NOT GAY~!" Gilbert started singing randomly…and with a horrible pitch no less.

Putting two fingers to the bridge of his nose, Ludwig tried very hard not to punch his brother. "Just go to sleep." He instead said and started to walk away.

All of a sudden, Ludwig felt arms wrap around him; freezing at the spot. "G-Gilbert?" He asked.

"I love you man~!" The drunken Prussian slurred out; unknowingly drooling on his younger sibling.

Feeling the saliva on his shirt, Ludwig, at that moment, knew that it was going to be a long _long_ day ahead of him.

* * *

><p>(AN) I am back from the dead! If you seen me from the Death Note fandom.

If not...HI!

I didn't want to write much for a first chapter, since I wanted to see if people would like to.

There will be about 24 chapter (for every hour) And about 1,000 to at most 4,000 depending. And will update every other day since, i got spring break coming up next week. YES!

Thanks for reading! And **REVIEW!**

**Do it for Gilbert's BEER :D**


End file.
